


Well you’re a fool because I reek of homosexuality

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, House Hunting, Hyunjin is a snake, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minho backstory kinda, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sickfic, first time using toys, minho loves jisung a shit ton, this is messy but when isnt, we got on the ships going in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Sometimes you need to read labels really carefully





	Well you’re a fool because I reek of homosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! Early update and this is only 12,000 I'm really slacking lmao, but anyway you guys asked and now you're receiving. There will most likely be another update this weekend so heads up for that!

“Kill me, kill me please,” Jisung mutters, his head hits the table hand in his hair as he looks over his books again. The stress of finals hitting him finally. 

 

He’s sitting alone in one of the outer lounges, his head spinning. He’s waiting for Min to get out of his final not feeling like taking the train. 

 

“Hey can I talk to you?” He looks up and sees Hyunjin sit across from him. 

 

Sungie takes out his headphones, “Yeah...what about?” 

 

“So like, this is gonna sound weird.” 

 

“Hyunjin, we both sucked my boyfriend’s dick at the same time you can’t say something to me that’s gonna throw me.” Sungie runs his hand through his hair, his pen in his mouth. 

 

Hyunjin is watching his lips Jisung notices, he can’t help himself as he flicks his tongue over the pen cap. 

 

“So like I think I freaked Minho out by accident last night, and I really did not mean to make it seem like I was trying to get between you two or something. And I kind of snapped at him cause he took me by surprise too.” Jisung takes the pen from his mouth, surprised himself at his words. 

 

“Yeah he told me something along the lines of what happened.” He says eyes narrowed a little. 

 

“Okay so that you’re giving me is terrifying, I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend from you let’s just get that out of the way.” 

 

“I mean you couldn’t even if you wanted to but go on.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes at his words but does continue, “anyway, I wanted to I guess apologize to you because I honestly didn’t mean to like over step boundaries. I didn’t think it was gonna be that big of a deal, since we made out without him around.” 

 

Jisung sets his pens back in his mouth, “I get it, Jin you don’t have to try to explain to me how you wanna get dicked down by him alone. I’m fully aware of it, it’s not gonna happen but I know it’s what you’re thinking.” He wraps his lips around the tip of the pen, their eyes locked. 

 

“Okay well I know this and I’m not gonna try and sit on his dick alone because you terrify me and that would be fucked up.” Jisung smirks slightly, “smart boy.” He flicks his tongue again and sees Hyunjin swallow. 

 

“Moral of the story is I’m not trying to get between you two because I feel like he thought that was the vibe I was going for and it wasn’t.” 

 

“Piece of advice and this isn’t to sound like a dick this is just how to navigate Minho. Before me he wasn’t serious about relationships he was into sex and sex only. He doesn’t like being intimate, he doesn’t like lovey dovey, he’s approaching you like he approached one night stands and friends with benefits. So you go for him like that.” 

 

Hyunjin nods, “and you?” Sungie pulls back shocked, “me?” 

 

“Hmm, you keep sucking on that pen like that you’re gonna make me put my cock in there instead.” Jisung blushes deeply not expecting the sudden words from Hyunjin, his teeth biting into his lower lip now. 

 

“I, I, you can kiss me, but not right now, Minho doesn’t know.” Jisung whispers, “oh I can kiss you huh?” Jin smirks and leans across the table, he grabs the pen from Jisung’s fingers and licks up the side. Only to push it back between his lips. 

 

Jisung whines softly, he then smacks his hand away eyes narrowed. 

 

“Asshole, I’ll shove my fingers down  _ your _ throat.” 

 

“No fingers will be in anyone’s throat without me around.” Minho sits down next to Jisung grabbing his chin and kissing him hard. Hyunjin blushes at the sight. A slight pang going through him too. 

 

“Hi baby.” Sungie smiles after they pull away from each other. 

 

“Hi, what’re you two talking about?” He wraps a firm arm around Jisung, eyeing Hyunjin. 

 

“I told Hyunjin not to kiss you.” 

 

“Oh did you not get that message last night?” 

 

“I, that was not the point of this conversation you shit.” Hyunjin complains. 

 

“It was the point of it for me.” Sungie smiles his gummy smile. 

 

“You’re annoying.” 

 

“Hyunjin said he was gonna put his dick in my mouth Lino.” Jisung whines hanging off his boyfriend. 

 

“Oh he did?” Minho looks at Hyunjin, the younger blushes deeply, “don’t act like you wouldn’t like it Sungie.” Min kisses the side of his head. Jisung wacks his legs, “I’ll eat you.” 

 

“What’re you doing this weekend Jinnie?” Minho then asks his fingers locked with Jisung’s, thumb spinning the pretty ring his hand now bares. 

 

“Me?” 

 

“Babe I can’t miss work again.” Sungie mumbles, “What’re you doing tonight?” 

 

“Tonight?!” Jin nearly falls off his seat. 

 

“Babe I have to study.” Jisung gives his boyfriend a look, he does not want a threesome tonight he’s not in the mood in the slightest and his body needs serious recovery time. 

 

“Um, nothing, we don’t have a hotel though.” Minho hums, fingers tracing shapes on Sungie’s thighs. 

 

“I’m sure we can come up with something.” Minho says with a smirk. Sungie is mildly annoyed with Min’s eagerness for another threesome with Hyunjin so soon. 

 

“Okay but as much as I love being the center of attention my ass can not take it again thanks to someone.” Jisung looks at Minho with a side eye. 

 

“Fine with me,” Jin bites his lower lip, “we’ll go easy on you babyboy.” Min kisses Sungie’s forehead. 

 

“Text me, I gotta get to my next exam.” Hyunjin stands up grabbing his bag. 

 

“Got it.” 

 

Once he’s a little bit away Sungie hits his boyfriend again. 

 

“Baabbeee,” he whines, “What love?” 

 

“I don’t feel like a threesome tonight.” He pouts, “who are you?” Min raises his brows. 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “babe you remember how you broke your dick a few weeks ago?” 

 

“ _ You  _ broke my dick but go on.” Min leans on his hand. 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes and knocks his hand out from under him, “my point still stands, your dick broke my ass is broke. No sex for the time being alright?” 

 

Minho’s mouth falls open, “What do you mean? What’s wrong baby?” 

 

“It’s not pretty,” Jisung blushes, “babe why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“Cause I didn’t realize until this morning when I took the plug out, I think I’m allergic to the metal.” 

 

“I don’t think I bought one any different than your other ones.” Min runs his fingers through his hair, “trust me babe you did,” 

 

Jisung shifts around uncomfortable, “why didn’t you tell me this morning baby?” 

 

“Cause I was sleepy and we needed to get to campus.” Sungie pouts a little. Min gets up grabbing both their backpacks, Jisung following him. 

 

“Are you on pain now?” Minho wraps his arm around Sungie’s shoulders, he shrugs, “kinda.” 

 

“Babe!” 

 

“I’m fine Min, promise, just sore.” 

 

“When we get home you show me.” 

 

“Nooooo,” Sungie whines the second they’re in the car. 

 

“Jisung.” 

 

“Minho.” They glare at each other, Jisung sticks his tongue out at him, Min doing it back. “Brat.” 

 

“Nerd.” 

 

“Asshole,” 

 

“Ugly,” 

 

“I’m gonna throw you out of this car.” Minho threatens. 

 

“You won’t.” Jisung sticks his tongue out again, Min grabs him and the younger shrieks trying to bat him away. 

 

He gets picked up and tossed into the back seat, giggling the whole time. “Minho!” He yells back hitting the seats. “I’m sorry is someone talking?” 

 

Jisung whacks his arm pouting behind him, he leans forward and licks up his neck making the elder shrieks now. “You’re so lucky your ass is sore.” 

 

“Love you,” He sing songs in his ear, Sungie climbs back into the front seat, “oh yeah I bet.” 

 

“How’d your exams go?” 

 

“I probably need to drop out now.” 

 

“I’m sure you did amazing baby.” Jisung leans over and actually kisses his cheek now. Taking his hand that had been resting between his thighs. 

 

“Thanks babydoll.” Min squeezes his hand playing with his ring again. 

 

“How was yours?” 

 

Jisung sighs, “I have a horrible feeling I’m gonna have to retake math next year.” 

 

“I told you I’d help you babe,” 

 

“I know, you have enough on your plate though.” Jisung sets his head on his shoulder. “I’m sure you did fine though,” Sungie sighs at his words. 

 

“I hope so.” 

 

Once home Minho practically pins Jisung to their bed so he can make sure he’s okay. 

 

“I’m fine Min! You seriously don’t need to look.” 

 

“I don’t understand why you’re acting like I’ve never seen your ass before.” 

 

Jisung huffs, “you know I don’t like you seeing me be nasty.” 

 

“You’ve thrown up on me before Sung, and I have on you I don’t think we could get nastier with each other.” Minho kisses him softly. “I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” He adds. 

 

Jisung groans loud but tugs his jeans down, he again as boxers on which is a sign that he must be in pain. His briefs probably too tight. 

 

He also instantly notices harsh red creeping up above his underwear too. All along his thighs too, this is way worse than Jisung is letting on. 

 

“Babe, just let me see, I know you’re hurting, I wanna see how bad it is so I can see if we have anything.” Min kisses the sides of his knees. Sungie covers his face but lifts himself up telling Minho to pull his boxers down. 

 

The elder hums and sees that even his member is sore looking, between his thighs a rash has started and Minho realizes the rash is all where the toy had been touching. The rash goes up towards his stomach too, and is going down his thighs. He makes him spread his thighs and looks between his cheeks. 

 

“Aw babe, what the hell, you’re red raw.” Jisung whines trying to close his legs. 

 

“Don’t look.” 

 

“This is not just around your ass babe, this is all over you.” 

 

“It’s fine.” 

 

“Sungie it looks like a rash-oh shit,” Minho moves off the bed and grabs the box the toy came in. 

 

“I’m a fucking idiot.” 

 

“What?” Jisung pulls his boxers back up, “baby doll it wasn’t the plug, my dumbass bought something with latex in it.” 

 

Sungie is badly allergic to latex, he has to get latex free everything. Even when he gets blood drawn the band they put on his arm makes him break out in a rash.  

 

“Oh shit.” 

 

“Let me get some Benadryl and powder.” Minho goes into the bathroom. Coming back with the medicine and powder for him. 

 

“That’s literally so sad, explains why my mouth is itchy too though.” 

 

“When’d you put it in your mouth?”

 

“Your fingers were dummy,” 

 

Min hums, “spread em.” Sungie whines again but opens them reluctantly. Minho hands him the meds and a glass of water and then starts to cover him in powder too, sliding a new pair of boxers up his skinny thighs. 

 

“We’ll have to find one with no latex. I’m sorry for poisoning you.” 

 

“It’s okay baby, you didn’t do it on purpose.” Jisung sits up wanting to be picked up. “I’ll tell Hyunjin to fuck off tonight.” Minho scoops him up lips pressing to his forehead. 

 

“Good, I don’t feel like sharing so soon again anyway.” Min sets him on the couch, “do you want dinner yet?” 

 

“Can we just order babe?”

 

“That makes me life a lot easier,” Minho says from their room, currently changing into sweats and a t shirt. He comes back out and pulls Sungie into his arms, kissing his cheeks. The younger curls up on his chest, his medicine already making him sleepy. 

 

“What time do you have exams tomorrow?” 

 

“12:30,” He mumbles eyes closing. 

 

“Oh thank god.” Minho giggles, Sungie hums and cuddles closer, hugging him tight. “Sleepy baby.” The elder smiles seeing his boyfriend being all cuddly. 

 

“I’ll wake you when food gets here.” 

 

“Hmmm,” 

 

About an hour later Jisung is snoring, drooling too on Min’s chest. The elder patting his head gently, keeping him asleep with his fingers.  The doorbell goes off and Minho gently moves Jisung off him for a second. 

 

When he comes back he sees the younger is still snoring, half hanging off the couch now. 

 

“Baby, foods here.” He rubs his back, cold fingers sliding down his back. Jisung’s eyes open, and he groans loud, trying to sit up. 

 

“Your hands are cold,” he pouts nose scrunched up, arms wrapped around himself. 

 

“I know that’s why I put them on you sleepy.” Min hands over Sungie’s take out container. 

 

“Thanks baby,” He mumbles, Minho drops a kiss on the top of his head, and goes to the kitchen to get drinks for them. 

 

Jisung starts eating but hears someone knock and gets up going to see who it is. 

 

“Babe did Woojin hyung say he was coming over?” He asks while opening the door, the elder looks freaked out, a bag in his hand hair messy. 

 

“Hyung what’s wrong?” He asks while holding back a yawn. 

 

“Can I talk to you guys?” 

 

“Yeah what’s wrong?” Sungie let’s him in, Minho setting their drinks down. 

 

“Hey hyung, what’s going on?” He asks seeing the freaked out look on his face. 

 

“I should have texted or called but I kinda just had a slight freak out and needed to come over...I hope that’s okay.”  He sits down hands rubbing his thighs he is really nervous. 

 

“Hyung it’s you, we don’t care if you come over unannounced.” Min grabs his own food and starts eating. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks mouth partly full. 

 

Woojin takes in a deep breath, “okay so you probably heard Chan and I are back together,” 

 

“Yeah…” Jisung has his mouth full. 

 

“And that’s great and all don’t get me wrong but I’m freaking out.” Woojin grabs his hair for a second, “about what?” Min raises his brows. 

 

“We haven’t, we haven’t had sex since, before we broke up. And I guess we kinda did what you said Minho but-“ 

 

“Oh you mean talking to each other?” 

 

“Talking about sex, let me finish you shit.” 

 

Jisung takes a long drink, his eyes heavy still. “Okay so you talked about sex, did you find out Chan is kinky as fuck or something?” 

 

“Yes!” He shrieks, both of the younger two nearly spit out their food. Unable to stop their giggles, “we’ll be the judges of that.” 

 

“Which is why I’m here, I don’t know what to do or how to use shit.” Woojin whines his face bright red. 

 

“Well what’d he tell you?” Minho asks a smirk on his face, Woojin groans, even though he’s fully aware that Jisung is one of the kinkiest bitches alive he still feels super weird talking about this with him since he’s a baby to Woojin.  

 

“Why are you looking at me? I’m not the kink right?!” Jisung shrieks, Woojin does not know about their extremely drunk threesome with his boyfriend and never will know about it. 

 

“No, jeez no, even though I’m fully aware of your very active sex life you’re still a baby to me and my head is all.” 

 

“You’re cute hyung, I promise you whatever you got brewing in that bag or in your head isn’t even close to shit we’ve done so don’t worry.” Jisung giggles. 

 

“Alright spill the beans before I take the bag from you.” Minho says, Woojin actually just hands it over. Sungie and him pounce on it. 

 

The first thing is lube which isn’t surprising, then a pair of handcuffs with makes Jisung shriek. “Ooo daddy who’s tying who up?” He giggles, and Woojin blushes deeper. 

 

“Shut up Sungie.” He groans falling back on the couch, covering his face. 

 

Minho hums when he pulls out a little baby bullet vibrator, “how cute.” He teases Jisung, “I’ll eat you.” After the vibrator there’s a ring attached to what looks like a vibrator, Sungie looks at it curiously not actually knowing what it is. He looks at the back of the box and his eyes get wide. 

 

If only he liked cock rings. 

 

“Okay so you’re really not going too crazy hyung,” Minho says after putting all the stuff back. 

 

“How!?” 

 

“Hold on,” Min gets up and goes in their room, “hyung you have nothing to worry about it’s just Chan.” 

 

“Okay but Sungie, he has been fucking a hormonal teenager for the past three months.” 

 

“Yeah and he’s about to get his ass beat for it, show him nobody is better than you. Who cares if he was fucking a nineteen year old, you’re about to make him forget his own name.” Jisung says plainly. 

 

The elder groans loud, Minho comes out with several things. 

 

“Babe,” Sungie blushes seeing he brought out his favorite vibrator, which is way thicker than the one Woojin bought, thicker and the speeds are way more intense. He also has the twin of the tiny one, along with their handcuffs, and the unopened plug he bought last night. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Did you buy batteries?” Min asks seeing, “yes,” 

 

“Okay, so you’re freaking out about this little guy right?” Minho picks up the small bullet Woojin bought. 

 

He nods with a blush, “this is the same one different color. There’s nothing to be afraid of, it’s not that intense and it’s too short to really get anything good.” Minho turns it on and shows him the speeds. 

 

“That looks like it could kill a man.” 

 

“It really can’t trust me. Once it’s in you you barely feel it and it’s so sad.” Jisung says, “it’ll be good for you guys cause you’re babies.” He adds with his gummy smile. 

 

“Okay but I did not buy that one.” Woojin points to the bigger one, “if you did you’d be wild because Chan would nut his brains out upon contact.” Min turns this one on and the intensity is powerful, it’s curved up at the top, “it hits your prostate every time which is why I say that.” 

 

“We’ll get there someday,” 

 

“Handcuffs, there’s a switch on all of them in case if emergencies, so you both know.” Minho clips theirs to Sungie’s wrists and the younger hits the button easily to free himself. 

 

“And have this, haven’t used or opened it yet, it’s all yours.” Min throws the plug at him. 

 

“O-Okay…” he blushes deeply. 

 

“Thoughts questions concerns?” 

 

“I’m gonna die.” 

 

Min rolls his eyes, “you’re not gonna die, it’s Chan. Your boyfriend who wants you to dick him down like no tomorrow. All that anger and annoyance he’s caused you the last three months, now’s the time to make him realize just what he was missing.” 

 

Woojin slides down in the couch, hands covering his face. 

 

“You’re gonna be okay, and it’ll be fun. Before you know it you’ll be as kinky as us.” Sungie giggles. 

 

“Stop,” the elder groans and then gets up collecting all the items again. 

 

“Come to my funeral please.” 

 

“You won’t be having one but we will.” Minho rolls his eyes and pulls Jisung back into his arms as Woojin walks out the door. 

 

The older boy is totally freaking out, but he can do this, it’s just Chan, just like Jisung said. He has nothing to worry about. 

 

The drive home makes his palms sweaty and his stomach turn. Chan is home already when he gets there, they talked a lot. They’ve talked about everything, the first night sleeping in the same bed again was actually awkward at first, neither knowing what to do or if it was okay. 

 

It felt like when they first started dating again. And honestly that’s pretty much what this is, Chan lost Woojin’s trust, yes he took him back but he has a lot of work to get their relationship strong and secure again. 

 

The sexual tension between them has been insane, either one of both of them waking up pressed against each other, hard and sweaty. It’s been about a week since they’ve gotten back together and the most they’ve done is soft kisses before class and before they go to sleep. 

 

However Chan couldn’t seem to take it anymore and pounced on Woojin the other day, his back had his the counter in the kitchen and their bodies collided. Teeth clashing, hair pulling it was intense and Woojin’s ended up pinning Chan down on the sofa, it would have gone further but Woojin stopped it before it could. 

 

They both skipped class and talked out everything, confessing things to each other that neither have dared said before. Which is how Woojin ended up with his bag of  _ things.  _

 

“Where’ve you been all day baby?” Chan asks hearing him walk in the apartment. Woojin sets the bag on the table heart still pounding, he comes up behind his boyfriend who seems to have just gotten out of the shower and kisses the side of his neck. 

 

“I had a few errands to run and then I stopped by Minho and Jisung’s.” He whispers he takes in a deep breath and throws caution to the wind, taking Min’s advice and just doing it. 

 

His arm curls around Chan’s waist lips still close to his neck. 

 

“Why are you in the living room in a towel?” He asks pressing another kiss under his ear. Chan shivers, he feels it go through him. 

 

“I just got out of the shower...I was going to put cl-“ his voice gets cut off by a soft little sigh and Woojin sucks lightly on the juncture of shoulder and neck. His hand flat against Chan’s clean cut stomach sliding under his stomach slightly. 

 

He practically melts against the elder hand reaching up to slide his fingers into his hair. 

 

“What was that?” Woojin nips his ear and Chan inhales sharply. 

 

“I, was going to put clothes on.” He whispers fingers tangling in his boyfriend’s hair eyes fluttering shut. Woojin tips Chan’s head back and locks their lips kissing him slowly, hand creeping down to wrap around his member. 

 

Chan whines softly, pushing his hips back into his boyfriend mind currently racing. 

 

They kiss for several seconds Woojin working the younger up to fully hardness. He then abruptly pulls his hand away making Chan whimper, “in our room, on our bed, now.” Woojin almost growls in his ear. 

 

Chan nods and rushes into their room, Woojin puts his hands on his knees and nearly screams. He’s never done anything like this! Quickly he goes to the bag and cracks open all the boxes and or plastic his heart still beating out of his chest. 

 

Slowly he goes into their room though, he finds Chan laying back twitching around hands balling up in the bedding. He sets the bag down at the end of the bed and they lock eyes. 

 

“What’s in there?” The younger asks sitting up, his thighs twitching again. 

 

“You’d like to know wouldn’t you?” Woojin walks around the room going in his closet, Chan watching his every move. He was not expecting this, not in the slightest but damn is he turned on. 

 

Woojin is being so fucking sexy he literally might die. But you know if he does die he won’t even be mad cause it’ll be a great death. 

 

The elder comes over and signals Chan over to the end of the bed. He obeys trembling with excitement and nervousness. 

 

“You remembered what we talked about Channie?” Chan nods, fingers pulling at the sheets again. 

 

“Good,” Woojin smirks and then brings a tie over his eyes, Chan gross but doesn’t protest in the slightest. Not being able to see makes him perk up even more his fingers gripping the sheets again. 

 

“Do you trust me?” Woojin whispers in his ear, “yes.” He shivers more, “good boy.” 

 

His arms get brought around the back of him, Woojin getting on the bed behind him too. Cool metal clicks onto his wrists making him gasp, “there’s a button right here if you wanna get out at any point love.” He guides Chan’s fingers to the button. 

 

He nods and squeezes his legs together, “you’re in trouble Channie you know that?” Woojin asks his fingers ghosting across his thighs, Chan inhales sharply, shaking still. 

 

“Yes Sir,” he bites his lower lip, Woojin lifts his chin and gives him a soft kiss, letting it linger for a few moments. 

 

“Do you know why you’re in trouble?” He kneels between his legs fingers still on his thighs. 

 

“I,” he swallows face red, “I let someone else t-touch me sir.” He twitches again, Woojin humming a single digit tracing the shape of Chan’s member from base to tip. He lets out a small whine, sweat starting on his forehead already. 

 

“You did, you kissed him in front of me Channie, that’s not very nice.” Woojin swallows too because this, this is wild for him too. 

 

“And then you got me hard the same night baby boy, do you think that was okay?” Chan whines again Woojin still just barely touching him. 

 

“No sir…” 

 

“Good answer babyboy,” Woojin kisses him again the younger chasing after him. 

 

“Easy baby,” 

 

Chan whines, his back arching as Woojin bites his neck and touches his cock more. His hand comes away again and the younger pouts biting his lower lip. 

 

“You’re going to be punished Channie, you need to learn to stop acting like a little slut.” Woojin whispers in his ear, the younger actually moans and Woojin’s eyes get huge. He never thought this would be this hot. 

 

The elder moved away from his boyfriend, going back into the bag, he takes the lube out and the vibrator. Eyes on Chan, he also takes the ring out because he doesn’t want him cumming just yet. 

 

He lifts his chin and then pushes him down to the bed, Chan gasps his forehead now pressed into the mattress. 

 

“On your knees,” He whispers helping him up slightly. Chan is breathing heavy, lower lip still caught between his teeth. 

 

Woojin hums spreading him apart his thumb pressing into his entrance. The younger whimpers, “please-“ he gasps. “You wanna be punished?” 

 

“Yes, I’ve been so bad sir.” Woojin lands a slap on his ass and Chan moans again, his whole body jolting forward. 

 

The elder opens the lube and drips his down his entrance, making him shiver even more. He kneels on the bed too, reaching between his thighs to slide the ring on. 

 

Chan gasps more, his hips twitching forward, “don’t be greedy.” Woojin says sternly, as he does he slides a finger into his boyfriend, pushing it deep instantly. 

 

“Fuck-“ he hisses, “hmm you didn’t let him fuck You Channie? You’re still so tight, how long has it been babyboy?” 

 

“Only you fuck me sir, only you.” He whispers moving his face in the pillow Woojin gave him. 

 

“Good boy,” he slides in a second and Chan’s hands turn into fists behind his back, teeth biting the fabric. 

 

“You’re gonna continue to be a good boy right? I won’t have to punish you anymore?” He hooks his fingers up, knowing where his prostate is by heart. Chan whines more, hips pushing back. 

 

“I’ll be good, promise.” Woojin smiles while adding his third finger, spreading them wide. 

 

“Oh fuck.” He moans not having been stretched in so long. It feels so good, everything feels so good, Woojin is blowing his mind in every way. 

 

The elder thrusts his fingers in a little harder, massaging his sensitive nerves. Chan whimpering and shaking, hips twitching trying to push back on them. 

 

Woojin abruptly removes them, causing Chan to practically deflate his cock pulsing between his this. He grabs the vibrator and slicks it up, timidly pressing it to his entrance. 

 

Chan tenses up not knowing what’s going inside him, Woojin reaches around and starts stroking him, making him forget about the object as he sloppily thrusts into his hand. 

 

As soon as he gets going Woojin removes his hand and pushes the toy in completely. Chan moans, “what’s that?” He whispers, “vibrator.” 

 

“Don’t go too hard.” 

 

“I won’t baby,” 

 

“Do you want me to uncuff you?” 

 

“Yes please.” Woojin quickly does it, “You okay?” He asks rubbing Chan’s wrists. 

 

“Yeah, really horny…” he giggles softly, Woojin takes his face in his hands and kisses him, pulling the blindfold off too. As he does though he switches the toy on. 

 

“Ah!” His back arches, hands grabbing Woojin’s biceps. 

 

“Holy fuck,” Chan wraps his arms around his neck, Woojin laying him on his back as he teases the toy in and out of him. “Feel Okay?” 

 

“Feels really good. Can it go deeper?” He whispers softly, “I didn’t wanna kill you babe.” Woojin turns the setting higher and Chan’s hips twitch forward, he pulls at the elders shirt wanting it off. He needs to touch him. 

 

“Oh my god,” Chan rocks on it, or tries to, his whole body shaking now. Woojin makes him sit up so he’s sitting right on the toy, his eyes almost rolled back. 

 

“You stay like that until I tell you you can move.” He says sternly, before he moves off the bed he turns the dial up higher. Chan bucks forward I to nothing almost scream, his head tipped back. He can feel it just below his prostate, it’s torturous. And the tremors it sends through his body make him uncontrollable. 

 

He’s pants and grinding down on the toy without shame, he can’t believe he’s doing this with Woojin. It’s so fucking hot and he’s so overwhelmed but he doesn’t care. 

 

Chan shifts just enough and he bucks forward without control a dry orgasm running through his body. Woojin watches biting his lower lip, he knows when Chan comes, has seen the face enough times but this is the first time he’s seen it happen without release. 

 

Woojin moves and strips off his clothes, letting Chan wither a little bit longer. He’s whimpering and whining loud, barely able to make words. 

 

“Do you think you’ve earned it Channie?” He whispers fingers in his hair pulling slightly on the still damp blonde locks. 

 

“Y-yes sir.” He moans, face hiding in the sheets again. Woojin hums and turns the toy off, slowly removing it, Chan grips the sheets still shaking, drool coming from his mouth. 

 

He then takes the ring off him too, “look how hard you are baby boy, all for me?” 

 

“Yes!” He smiles and kisses Chan again, hand sliding between them to slick himself up. Woojin lines up and pushes in and Chan practically sees stars. 

 

“You okay baby?” Woojin asks seeing the way his eyes role back. 

 

“Hmhm, just-just feels good.” He nods and starts to move his hips, pulling Chan to his knees again. The younger moans loud, he’s not going to last long at all. Everything is turned up to an eleven. And he’s so damn sensitive. 

 

He starts to shift back to meet Woojin’s hard thrusts, crying into the sheets hands clenched. 

 

“Who do you belong to Channie?” He grabs his hair and Chan whimpers. 

 

“You sir,” he gasps arms almost giving out under him. Woojin hums and picks up his pace, putting all his force into his hips. Chan is being so loud, it’s amazing. 

 

“W-woojinnie…” He moans, eyes closing tight, Woojin knows what he’s trying to say. 

 

“You can come baby,” He kisses his shoulders now, Chan releasing almost on command, covering the sheets. Woojin just behind him their bodies sweaty and stuck together. Both breathing heavy and shaking. 

 

Woojin pulls out and falls down next to Chan, bringing their lips together. The younger melts into it, eyes shut tight, hands touching his hard muscles. 

 

“You okay?” He asks, Chan nods letting out a soft giggle, “Yeah, that, that was so good babe.” He groans while stuffing his face in Woojin’s neck. 

 

“Hmm, Yeah.” Woojin threads his fingers into his hair, “I’m gonna have a limp I think.” He giggles again, the elder hums softly, rolling over slightly to hug his boyfriend more. 

 

“I love you.” He whispers while pulling their blankets over them. Chan scoots closer, “I love you too.” 

 

*

“How’re you feeling baby?” Minho asks Jisung the next morning, the younger looks like a hot mess and they didn’t even have sex last night. 

 

His allergic reaction has gotten worse and spread for some reason, the rash now on his arms and neck. “I feel like ass,” Sungie sits up his cheeks a little puffier than usual too. 

 

“And my throat hurts,” He whines softly, “What time is your exam again?” Minho is honestly concerned, Sungie has had reactions before a lot when they first started dating but not many recently. They’ve never been this bad though.

 

“12:30,” 

 

“Ask your professor if there’s any chances of retakes.” 

 

“Babe I can't retake. 

 

“ _ Babe  _ you need to go to the doctor.” 

 

“Nooo he’s mean.” Jisung rolls over trying to hide. 

 

“Sungie you’re breaking out everywhere and you haven’t touched the latex, it’s on your arms and starting on your neck too.” 

 

“We’ll just change the sheets, I’m gonna go shower.” Minho groans at his words, “come here,” He grabs Jisung before he can run away. 

 

“I love you.” He murmurs and kisses him gently. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Minho gets up and strips their bed, finding different sheets, he takes the blankets, pillows, and sheets off. Removing everything to get washed. He replaces the sheets and pillow cases instantly. He doesn’t know what else could be causing his rash to spread. 

 

Meanwhile Sungie almost screams when he sees his reflection, he’s covered in the rash. 

 

“What the fuck…” He whispers getting in the shower needing to trying get the fucking latex off his skin. He doesn’t know where it’s coming from. 

 

It hurts like hell as he tries to wash, he does not want to go to the doctor though. He’s mean, Sungie has never disclosed to him that he’s gay, only that he’s sexually active but his doctor has pretty much figured it out. 

 

And honestly it makes Sungie really uncomfortable. 

 

“I stripped the bed completely pillows included, everything is in the wash now. There’s new sheets on right now.” Minho comes in and pulls the curtain back wanting to see the rest of his body. 

 

“Oh my god Sungie,” He whispers, “I know…” the younger whines trying to hide himself. 

 

“Come on get out love bug,” Minho wraps him in a fresh towel being gentle with his sore skin. 

 

“You need to go to the doctor,” 

 

“I know,” Jisung whines, tears welling in his eyes. 

 

“Baby,” Min kisses his forehead, Sungie wraps his arms around his boyfriend, he’s in pain and really doesn’t want to do the doctor but he’s going to have to. 

 

“Here Hold on,” Minho sits him down in the kitchen the younger sniffles softly wiping his eyes. 

 

Min comes back with the rash cream and puts it on the worst parts, he also presses Jisung’s phone into his hand. 

 

“Call,” he whines again but knows he has to. Reluctantly Sungie calls the office, he gets an appointment for in a hour since it’s an emergency. He also has to email his professor. 

 

“Just wear boxers and sweatpants baby, don’t try and put jeans on right now.” Minho rubs his head, wishing he could do something more to help him. 

 

“Can I have a shirt?” Sungie whimpers, Min slides one of his shirts that even big on him over his head. 

 

“Do you want me to come in with you or wait outside?” 

 

“I don’t care.” Jisung hugs him again. The elder kisses the top of his head now, concern written all over his face. 

 

“My poor baby.” He murmurs, Sungie just sniffles again. 

 

“Come on, lets get there early.” 

 

Once at the doctor's office Jisung is twitching everywhere he’s anxious and scared. He’s blatantly wrapping around Minho too, which he normally doesn’t do at all at the doctors. 

 

“Han Jisung.” His name gets called and he stiffens. 

 

“You’re Okay, this is your appointment if you feel uncomfortable you can walk out. I’ll be right here.” He nods and gets up following the nurse. 

 

“That your boyfriend?” She asks once in the room. 

 

“Oh um…” He trails off, “I admire you for being out, especially here. It takes a lot of willpower.” She squeezes his hand. 

 

“Thank you.” He blushes. 

 

“So what are you in for today Han?” She then opens his file up. 

 

“I’m allergic to latex, and I’m having a really bad reaction and it’s spreading but I don’t know why.” She hums looking through the file. 

 

“Are you still in contact with it?” 

 

“No I haven’t been, I didn’t even realize it was the latex allergy because it’s so bad.” 

 

“Can I see?” Jisung nods timidly and takes off his shirt. 

 

“Where did it start?” 

 

He blushes deeply, “was it condoms?” She asks knowing the look he’s giving her. 

 

“No, kinda, we bought something that we thought was all silicone but it contained latex. And now I’m a mess.” He almost starts crying. 

 

“Okay, that’s fine, was it inside you?” 

 

“Yes…” He practically squeaks face beat red. 

 

“Han take a breath, I’m not here to judge you I’m here to help you. I’m going to take care of most of your appointment because I can tell you’re clearly uncomfortable with the doctor.” She tells him quickly. 

 

“O-okay, thank you.” 

 

“Can you change into this gown please?” He nods and takes the garment. 

 

Slowly he gets undressed all the way, fingers shaking as he does. 

 

She knocks and Sungie says it’s okay for her to come in. 

 

“Okay, I’m just gonna take a look at the rashes, all over. Are there any other painful spots that I won’t be able to see?” 

 

Jising nods timidly, “my mouth and throat,” 

 

“We’ll check there first then.” She grabs a pair of no latex no powder gloves and the wooden stick to press in his tongue with. 

 

“Well, your throat is very swollen from the rash, all the way down to your glands.” She presses just below his jaw, “that’s why all here is swollen in your face.” 

 

Sungie nods, “it’s also on my back, but my back didn’t touch any latex.” 

 

“Hmm, were you bleeding at all during this time?” 

 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

 

“Okay I’m gonna take a look between your legs is that alright?” He nods, fingers pulling on the strings of the gown. “Just set your legs up here for me.” 

 

He averts his eyes as she spreads his legs apart, face bright red. 

 

“I’m going to touch you is that okay? Just for a moment.” 

 

“Yeah that’s okay,” he squeezes his eyes shut now as she spreads him. She then moves his dick too but just for a second, then she’s closing his legs and making him set them down. 

 

“Okay verdict is in, your rash is spreading because it seems that you have some abrasions to your entrance, it’s nothing serious but it most likely bled during intercourse which is why you’re having such a bad reaction. In your case your allergy is severe, and got into your bloodstream through the little cuts. It’s also in your throat so the particles from the latex got in your body that way too. If you only had a mild allergy it wouldn’t affect you that much, however you do not.” 

 

“How do I stop it?” 

 

“Keep putting the lotion on the rash on your upper body, however I suggest getting something not as harsh on your genitals. Something used more for diaper rash. I’m also going to give you some medication to get the swelling down and flush out the latex in your blood.” 

 

“Okay, thank you,” 

 

“I’m going to go write this all up, you can get dressed again. The doctor will be in in a few minutes but he won’t stay long since I took care of almost everything.” She smiles at him, he nods arms wrapped around himself. 

 

“Thank you, it means a lot that you did this.” He whispers still shaking. 

 

“You’re welcome.” She then leaves the room allowing him to get dressed. He lets out a deep breath once fully clothed again, he can’t believe he was bleeding and neither of them noticed. 

 

Minho is usually really attentive to that sort of thing. 

 

A few moments later his actual doctor is coming in, “What's it going to take to get you to stay away from latex Han?” He raises his brows. 

 

“I haven’t had a reaction in a long time.” He says softly eyes looking to the floor. 

 

“And this one is all over you, how did you manage that?” He swallows, “I don’t know.” 

 

The doctor steps closer Sungie fiddles with his ring, legs swinging off the table. 

 

“Your girlfriend proposed to you?” He says eyeing the band on his finger. “Guess she does wear the pants.” He adds under his breath. 

 

Jisung bites his lower lip, “what else do you have to check over?” He asks looking up finally. Locking eyes with his doctor, “I was supposed to conduct your exam but it seems my nurse practitioner already took care of that. I just want to check to make sure you have no signs of strep throat too.” He gets some gloves and another wooden stick. 

 

Sungie swallows, he hates this, this creep realized he doesn’t have much of a gag reflex and now makes any excuse to stick things in his mouth. 

 

“Open,” He obeys and averts his eyes for his. His stick goes much further than needed, Sungie pulls away. 

 

“My throat hurts, I’d appreciate it if you kept a wooden stick out of it.” He snaps now, Minho’s words ring in his ears. It’s his appointment. 

 

“I was checking, now sit still.” He puts his hands on Jisung’s thighs and he quickly them shoves off. 

 

“I don’t have strep throat, keep your sticks out of my mouth. And don’t touch me,” he gets off the table, “your appointment isn’t over.” 

 

“Yes it is, and if your try and put your hands on me again like that my  _ girlfriend  _ is just in your waiting room and I’m sure  _ she  _ would love to meet you.” 

 

Sungie leaves the room, “everything alright?” The nurse from before asks, “he touched my thighs and stuck that stick down my throat. He’s a creep.” Jisung shivers 

 

“Here’s your prescription, it’ll be ready in a half hour.” She says ignoring his words, “thank you.” He leaves the office and Minho is up at the door in seconds. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“He’s such a creep.” Sungie shakes his head, “I’m sorry honey.” Min takes his hand now in the car. 

 

“What’d they say is wrong?” 

 

“A nurse examined me and found that I must have started bleeding because I have, small cuts, down there and the latex got in my blood.” 

 

Minho blinks several times, “n-how? I would have noticed!” 

 

“Babe it’s okay, they’re giving me medicine and we just have to go to the pharmacy to get a different cream.” 

 

Minho takes his hands concern on his face, “stop worrying that you hurt me.” Jisung says knowing the face he’s getting. 

 

Min doesn’t say anything just looks ahead his fingers curling around Sungie’s. 

 

Once home Minho has to fly to his exams leaving Jisung alone, before parting he leaves a long lasting kiss on his lips, hand sliding into his hair. 

 

“What was that for?” Jisung whispers not being able to help himself as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

 

“I just love you.” 

 

“I love you too you nerd. Good luck on your exams baby.” He kisses him again. 

 

“Thanks love,” 

 

Once Minho gets on campus he sees Lix which shocks him given he’s already moved out since the boy wonder got exempt from everything. 

 

“What’re you doing here Lix?” He asks while wrapping his arms around the younger. Felix turns around and stuffs his face into his chest, Min realizes the younger is crying. 

 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Minho brings him over to a corner so they’re not out in the open. 

 

“Min it’s awful…” he sobs gripping the elders shirt hard. 

 

“What is Lix? Take a breath.” Felix pulls away, trying to calm himself down, “a-all my stuff got shipped home already, half of it g-got lost. And the half that did end up at home my mom went through.” Lix pulls at his hair slightly, Minho pulls him back into his chest, rubbing his back. 

 

“Deep breaths Lix, it’s gonna be okay.” 

 

“It’s not gonna be okay Min! She screamed at me! She found sex toys! She was on the fence about Binnie before now she really doesn’t like him!” Felix pushes away leaning against the wall. 

 

Minho has to wrap his head around what exactly Felix just said, sex toys, him and Changbin? Since when? 

 

“Felix since when does your mom not like Changbin? He’s literally in Australia with you all the time in the summer.” Felix whimpers, “She went through my phone last time I was home, and, found pictures...and saw our texts. She was so disappointed in me, and thinks Binnie is a bad influence. Min when he comes we’re not allowed to sleep in the same bed.”  

 

Minho just stares, “she knows you two have been together for like three years right?” 

 

“Yes! She didn’t agree with us when we first started dating Minho. I’m gonna be in so much trouble.” Felix grabs at his hair again. 

 

“Have you told Binnie?” 

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t know what to do. What if she doesn’t let me come back?” 

 

“Lix you’re an adult, you can make your own choices. You mom needs to get that through her head, you need to tell her you’re a big boy now.” Minho rubs his back. 

 

“How do I do that? She still thinks I’m like fifteen.” 

 

“You have to sit down and talk to her Lix, you’re almost twenty one you’re allowed to have sex, you’re allowed to sleep with  _ your _ boyfriend, do whatever you want with  _ your _ boyfriend. You’re safe, you love each other there’s not a better person for you other than Bin. If she can’t deal with that then too bad for her.” Felix is shaking slight and Minho hugs him tightly. 

 

“Okay, Okay,” He whispers while hugging his friend tightly. Min kisses the top of his head. 

 

“You gonna be okay to go home?” 

 

“Can I stay with you? Binnie has exams right now. I don’t wanna be alone.” 

 

“You can but I have an exam right now, you can come stay with Sungie and I until Bin gets home. 

 

Felix nods, “thank you.” 

 

Min kisses his forehead again, squeezing him tightly. 

 

“Is Sungie okay? Bin said he wasn’t in their exam earlier.” 

 

“He had an allergic reaction, really bad. He had to go to the doctor, he’s all swollen and covered in rash.” Minho explains he lets Felix hold his hand. He’s just as cuddly as Sungie and he always lets him cuddle up to him. 

 

“Oh! Is he okay!?” 

 

“Yeah, I don’t think they told him how long it should take to clear up but they have him on medicine and different creams now.” Minho wraps an arm around him, rubbing his hand into his hair. 

 

“Poor Sungie, what allergy?” 

 

“Latex,” 

 

“How did you two fools manage that?” 

 

“I was the fool not him, I bought a toy that had a latex coating like an idiot. Speaking of toys, since when have you two been that adventurous?” Felix blushes deeply. 

 

“Just because we don’t talk about it doesn’t mean we aren’t.” He hides his face. 

 

“So you’re telling me the last time we have this conversation on campus you did talk to him about it?” 

 

Felix looks away, “I might have…” 

 

“You’re so cute.” Minho teases and pulls him closer making him squeal and giggle. “Shut up Min, don’t tell Binnie I told you.” 

 

Minho rolls his eyes, “I won’t,” 

 

They break apart hands still locked, Min looks up to find eyes on him, Ara. He sends him a glare but continues walking with Felix. 

 

Once done and through with his exam they head down to get some food. 

 

“I don’t know how you do any of that, my brain would literally blow up.” Felix says talking about Minho’s medical exams he just took. 

 

“I really couldn’t tell you honestly.” Min runs a hand through his hair. He grabs his phone looking to see who texted him too. He expects it to be Sungie but it turns out to be Hyunjin. 

 

He raises his brows and opens the message, eyes narrowed. The hell does he want? 

 

_ ‘How’s Sungie doing?’  _ Minho hums, Hyunjin is getting dangerously close to them. For him at least. Sex is one thing but the stunt he pulled the other day put Min off a lot. And then him trying to tell Jisung that wasn’t what he was up to. 

 

Minho doesn’t buy it. 

 

_ ‘He went to the doctor and is on meds now’  _

 

And honestly doesn't like how he’s going between them, how he’s saying stuff to him and then other shit to Sungie. 

 

_ ‘Damn did they say how long it’ll take for everything to clear up?’ _

 

Minho rolls his eyes,  _ ‘no’  _

 

_ ‘Are you mad at me for some reason?’  _

 

Jesus, Minho feels like he’s talking to some guy when he was eighteen. It’s never this deep and it’s annoying him, they’re sex, they’re not feelings. 

 

_ ‘No why would you think that?’  _

 

_ ‘You seem like you don’t want to talk to me’  _

 

Minho rolls his eyes more,  _ ‘well I don’t want you getting the wrong idea if I’m being friendly’  _

 

_ ‘I get we’re just sex but I still wanna he friends with you’  _

 

“Who are you talking to?” Lix asks. 

 

_ ‘Okay that’s fine”  _

 

_ ‘Then why are you acting all cold?’  _

 

“I’m talking to Hyunjin, we had sex with him and now he wants more.” 

 

_ ‘I’m not acting cold this literally is how I act’  _

 

_ ‘If you’re expecting me to act like I do with Jisung then you’re expecting the wrong thing’  _

 

“I forgot you guys, did that.” Felix murmurs. 

 

“Yeah I’m starting to regret it.” 

 

_ ‘I don’t get why you’re being a dick’  _

 

_ ‘Because you’re expecting me to act like I do with my boyfriend. If you wanna be friends we can be friends, I’m not super friendly and I’m not lovey dovey. You don’t know who I actually am Hyunjin’  _

 

“You regretting sex? I don’t know him.” 

 

“I’m only regretting it because he’s trying to nudge his way into our relationship.” 

 

_ ‘Well what if I want that?’  _

 

“Why doesn’t he get he can’t...oh my god he’s so frustrating.” 

 

_ ‘What part of we’re just sex aren’t you getting? You told Jisung you weren’t trying to get between us, yet here you are wanting what he has.’  _

 

_ ‘I don’t understand what the big deal is’  _

 

_ ‘You’re an idiot.’  _

 

“I gotta call Sungie.” Minho gets up going to the side. 

 

He calls Jisung instantly, “babe!” 

 

_ ‘What’s wrong?’ _

 

“I’m literally going to kill Hyunjin,” 

 

_ ‘Why baby?’  _

 

“He’s still trying to get my dick after telling you that’s not what he was trying to do.” 

 

_ ‘I’ll kill him’  _

 

“Me too, we shouldn’t have had sex with him, and we’re not doing it again.” 

 

_ ‘That’s fine with me, he was grinding my gears anyway. Is this all you’re calling about baby?’  _

 

“Yeah, also Lix is probably going to be over, he’s really going through it at the moment.” 

 

_ ‘What happened? _ ’ 

 

“His mom is being a dick.” 

 

_ ‘Aw, baby i'm gonna get in the bath right now. I’ll see you when you get home’  _

 

“Okay, don’t make the water too hot. I love you,” 

 

_ ‘I love you too.’  _

 

Minho goes back to Felix putting his head on his shoulder, “I shouldn’t have boy problems when I have a beautiful boyfriend that I love very much.” 

 

_ ‘How?’ _ He sees Hyunjin has answered him. 

 

_ ‘Because I’m not looking for a boyfriend I’m not looking to CHEAT on my boyfriend. You say you’re not after just me but you’re acting an entirely different way’  _

 

_ ‘Well you’re giving mixed signals you’re the one that keeps initiating a threesome, the only reason Jisung is even envolved is because you wanted to fuck me’  _

 

Minho scoffs at that. 

 

_ ‘Are you just completely forgetting you hit on him? You tried to get in his pants, you just got lucky enough that we were dating. Don’t act like you didnt beg to fuck Jisung either. Us having a threesome isnt an invitation to try and get me to cheat on him’  _

 

_ ‘Why did you even let me kiss you the other day then? If you weren’t into it then you wouldn’t have’  _

 

“God he’s so stupid.” Minho mumbles, Lix can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. 

 

_ ‘I really truly don’t understand where you’re getting this idea that you can genuinely get between us. When you first tried to get with us individually we both said no. We may be into threesomes and shit but that doesn’t mean we would cheat on each other’  _

 

_ ‘Who has threesomes but doesn’t cheat’  _

 

“I can see the rage in you right now Min.” 

 

“He’s fucking delusional.” 

 

_ ‘A LOT OF PEOPLE WHAT DO YOU MEAN’  _

 

_ ‘Get it through your head neither one of us, me especially want you as anything other than sex. I thought this was pretty clear, if it wasn’t before all of this I’m sorry. But literally we’re not looking for another boyfriend we were looking to have fun that’s all’  _

 

_ ‘Alright fine, forget I said anything’  _

 

Minho rolls his eyes, he so glad he has Sungie, so fucking happy he found the person that fits him so perfectly. Because he literally can not deal with childish shit like this anymore. 

 

Maybe when he was eighteen and didn’t care but now that he is in a solid relationship, completely in love with his boyfriend he can’t deal with it. It’s like pulling teeth. 

 

_ ‘Are we at least still down for sex?’  _

 

Min sighs heavily,  _ ‘not if you keep this shit up’  _

 

_ ‘Fine I’ll stop, I’m sorry’  _

 

The elder doesn’t answer him after that, “Lix I really do not know how I dealt with crybaby guys before Sungie.” 

 

“I don’t know how you did either, you got lucky.” 

 

“I really did,” Minho goes to get his food finally. 

 

“So what now you’re fucking with Felix too?” Ara comes up next to him, he groans loud, wanting to smack his head against the glass in front of him. 

 

“I’m seriously not in the mood to deal with you right now.” Min glares at him. 

 

“You’re never in the mood to talk to me.” 

 

“Good you know that, so why do you keep trying to talk to me?” He leans against the counter waiting for his lunch that he ordered. 

 

“Because we need to clear things up.” 

 

“What is there to clear?” 

 

Ari leans on the counter too, “how did you know?” 

 

“How did I know what?” Min rolls his eyes. 

 

“That, that you loved him.” Ara’s face is bright red, “I’m sorry what?” Minho turns to fully face his ex roommate. 

 

“Did you just ask me how I knew I loved my boyfriend?” He nods timidly. 

 

“Are you going to say some offensive shit if I tell you or are you genuinely asking?” 

 

“I’m actually asking asshole.” 

 

“I just knew, when I’m with Jisung I’m the happiest I can be. The thought of not having him hurts, he’s my best friend and he’s my boyfriend but he was my best friend first.” 

 

Ara hums softly, “how do you deal with it?” He now asks. “With what?” 

 

“How do you, just not care? Everyone says it’s wrong, how are you okay with it? Both of you.” 

 

Minho stares at him, “there’s no changing who you are Ara, and nobody should be able to take the right of who you want to love away from you. There’s nothing wrong with being gay despite popular belief. Just because you like it in the ass doesn’t make you any less masculine or whatever. There’s nothing wrong with liking guys.” 

 

Ara is quiet, “Are you trying to come out Ara?” Min asks softly. 

 

“No!” 

 

“Are you dating a boy?” 

 

“No…” 

 

“You don’t have to lie to me, I’m literally the last person you should try and tell that you’re straight.” 

 

Ara narrows his eyes, “I’m just saying, we both know what you like. I’m not saying it to be mean I’m saying it because I’m the only person who actually knows what’s true.” 

 

He’s quiet again, “Are you having sex with a boy and have feelings for him now?” Min asks quietly, he sees the look flash across his face. 

 

“Yes,” He whispers. 

 

“Is he out?” 

 

No answer, “is it like with me?” Minho gets his food, “hold that thought.” Min goes over to Lix, “what the hell are you talking to Ara about?” He asks eyes wide. 

 

“I think he’s having a crisis and is trying to come out, here I don’t know how long I’m gonna be. Sungie is in the bathtub feel free to bust up in there.” Min unhooks the house keys from his car keys and hands them over. 

 

“Sounds good, call me if you need back up.” Min nods and goes back over to Ara grabbing his wrist. 

 

“Where are we going?” He gasps but doesn’t protest. Minho drags them into the lounge downstairs it’s thankfully empty, he sets his food down and makes Ara sit too. 

 

“Tell me what’s going on now.” 

 

“Why do you care?” 

 

“Well you asked me for advice for starters and because even if you’re a dick head nobody should put themselves through self hatred like you’re doing.” 

 

Ara shifts in the spinning chair, “I’m not gay,” 

 

“Okay you literally don’t have to be gay, but you like guys in some way.” 

 

“N-no,” 

 

Minho rolls his eyes, “give me a second.” He gets up and walks out of the lounge again, grabbing his phone. 

 

“Babe I need permission to do something.” Min leans against the wall. 

 

_ ‘What’s that?’  _ Sungie sounds like he just woke up, “Okay so let me give you some backstory Ara just came up to me and I’m pretty sure is really having a tough time at the moment. He was asking me how I knew I loved you and how I was okay with being gay.” 

 

_ ‘So what are you asking me baby?’  _

 

“So I think he’s trying to get through his you know internalized homophobia at the moment but he’s hitting a blockade and is pretty much in denial about even liking guys now.” 

 

_ ‘Hmhm, What is it you’re getting at?’  _

 

“I’m trying to prove my point, can I kiss him for like one second?” 

 

Jisung groans, Min can practically see the face his boyfriend is making through the phone. 

 

_ ‘Why are you like this? He’s an asshole.”  _

 

“He’s an asshole cause he hates himself babe.” 

 

_ ‘I know…fine you can kiss him but if he tries to suck your dick I’ll kill him. And it better be for only a second or I’ll kill you.”  _

 

Minho lets out a sigh of relief, “okay thanks baby, I promise it’s literally only gonna be for a second so I can prove my point. I love you so much.” 

 

_ ‘I love you too you little thotty,’  _

 

“Oh before you go back to sleep Lix is coming over so don’t get scared when he busts the door open he has my keys.” 

 

_ ‘Hmmm Okay, see you when you get home.’  _

 

Minho hangs up and goes back in the lounge, Ara is fiddling with the zippers on his backpack. 

 

“Who’d you call?” 

 

“Jisung,” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I needed to ask him something. Now, why do you say you don’t like guys at all now?” 

 

“Because I don’t,” 

 

“You don’t or you don’t want to?” Min raises his brows. 

 

“I, I don’t.” 

 

“I feel like that’s a lie,” 

 

“I like girls Minho,” he says angrily. Minho then goes for it, he leans in and kisses him, getting into his lap even, a hand slowly going on the side of his face. Ara gasps but tries to pull him closer. Min is off him before he can. 

 

“Why’d you do that!?” Ara snaps. 

 

“Did you like it?” 

 

“Yes we’ve had sex before.” 

 

“Alright so you do like guys.” 

 

“No I like you.” 

 

Minho eyes almost roll into the back of his head, “that’s not an option.” 

 

“You just kissed me though.” 

 

“I called Jisung to ask him if I could, I’m not trying to get in your pants. I’m trying to show you you do like guys and that’s okay.” 

 

Ara looks away, “fine maybe I do.” 

 

“Look progress, now the guy you’re totally not sleeping with, is he out?” 

 

“No,” 

 

“Do you want him to be?” 

 

Ara blushes, “he, I don’t know.” 

 

“So you’re both pretending to be straight is what you’re telling me? Or are you bros going handjobs? Cause that’s still gay.” Minho says bluntly. 

 

“How did you come out? How did you even approach another guy? How do you know if they like guys?”

 

Minho hums, “I didn’t come out I was forced out by stupid straight boys. I knew I liked guys when I was younger and I didn’t care that I did I just knew it had to be a secret. A guy on my high school baseball team started talking to me a lot and I realized I liked him and I was stupid and told him and he played me and outed me to the whole school.” Min says flatly, Ara’s eyes get wide. 

 

“But shit happens I got over it I don’t really care about what other people think of me. And I never really approached anyone, guys came on to me the same way you did. You’re not even my type, I’m not into bulky masculine guys.” 

 

“But you sleep with them.” Min rolls his eyes, “I  _ slept  _ with them because I like sex and was bored. I actually like the opposite of you clearly, and guys like Jisung are way easier to approach because you just know they’re gay.” 

 

“How do you just know? I didn’t even know you were until you told me.” 

 

“Well you’re a fool because I reek of homosexuality.” 

 

“How do I approach others?” 

 

Min rolls his eyes, “the same way you do girls dude, you’re cute Ara talking to guys won’t be hard for you if you’re not a dickhead about it.” 

 

Ara sets his head on the table, “I’m not sleeping with him, god I wish I was. He’s literally like the cutest boy I’ve ever seen and I think I actually like him a lot because makes me smile and I’m really happy around him.” Minho can’t help the small smile that comes in his face. 

 

“You do like him, what makes you think he doesn’t feel the same way?” Min leans on his hand listening to him. 

 

“Because! Why would he!? I’m fucking weird for even thinking about him like this.” 

 

“No you’re not, if he’s what you like and want that’s okay, that doesn’t make you weird. Am I weird or fucked up for being with a guy when he makes me happy?” 

 

“I guess not…”

 

“Then you’re not either. And you might think he’s not into you, but there are way more gay people here than you think guys girls everything in between. People are just quiet about it because they’re afraid.” Ara hides his face, wanting to die. 

 

“Have you talked to him about it?” 

 

“No! Are you crazy?”

 

“What’s the worst he can do?” 

 

“Tell everyone I like guys!” 

 

“So what? It’ll suck for the first few months yeah but you know after that first bit you’ll be happy, you’ll find someone that makes you happier. Do you know how many  _ straight  _ guys hit on my boyfriend in a night when he’s at work? At least twenty in a night, you hitting on a guy you like is not unheard of.” Minho shakes his head wishing he’d just understand. 

 

“Okay but your boyfriend is cute as fuck and tiny like a girl which makes sense why straight guys hit on him.” 

 

“There’s literally nothing about Jisung’s body type that resembles a girl in any way. Guys hit on him because he’s cute and looks fuckable even though he himself is a dude.” Minho states, “I mean damn it’s the reason I started talking to him, sometimes you just need to shoot your shot Ara. If it doesn’t work, move on, there will be another and another until you find the right one.” 

 

The other boy groans, “I’m sorry for asking you all this shit.” 

 

“I’m glad you did, it’s better to get it out rather than dwell on it.” Minho stands up, “just trust your gut, everything will turn out okay.” Min gives him a small shove. 

 

He then leaves the room wanting to go home desperately now. 

 

When he walks through the door he finds Jisung sound asleep on Felix. He has a mask on he’s curled up with a tank top on and boxers only. 

 

“How long has he been asleep for?” 

 

“Since I got here pretty much. How’s things go with Ara?” 

 

“He’s a hot mess but there was progress.” Minho scoops Sungie up, “hi baby,” He murmurs as the younger wraps around him. 

 

“Did he drug himself?” Min asks after coming back in after setting his boyfriend in their bed. 

 

“Yeah, I figured I’d stay with him until you got home. But I gotta go now, Binnie needs help with one of his take home exams.” Felix stands and hugs Minho tight. 

 

“Thanks Lix, And things are gonna be okay with your mom you just have to talk to her.” 

 

Felix sighs, “I hope so, love you Min, give Sungie a kiss for me.” 

 

*

Once back at Changbin’s dorm he finds his boyfriend with his headphones on, not doing his exam like he should be. 

 

“This is not doing exams.” Lix says while crawling up his bed, Bin takes his headphones off and smiles when he sees the smaller. 

 

“Hi baby,” he pecks his lips gently. 

 

“How’re you feeling?” His fingers sliding into the youngers hair, Felix had been freaking out earlier. And honestly Changbin has been too, Lix’ mom scares the shit out of him. Now especially. 

 

“I talked to Minho and he calmed me down a lot, I spent the whole day with him pretty much and then I went and was with Sungie for a little bit. He’s so sick Binnie, he looks like he’s dying.” Felix gets in his lap his arms looping around his neck. 

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Changbin gives him a soft peck on the lips. 

 

“His latex allergy I guess. They bought a toy with it by accident.” 

 

“Of course they did. I hate them.” Felix giggles softly, he leans forward and connects their lips again, his fingers playing with the hair at the bass of Bin’s neck. 

 

“What was that for?” Changbin hums his thumbs pressing into his boyfriend’s hip bones. 

 

“Just wanted to.” Felix blushes slightly. 

 

“you’re cute.” Changbin goes in for another kiss but the younger turns his face making him pull back with a pouty expression. 

 

“Not till you finish your exam.” 

 

“Lame.” Bin complains, Felix turns in his lap, so they’re not back to chest. He picks up the papers scattered around his bed and looks them over. 

 

“What is it you need help with baby?” He asks while reading. 

 

Changbin hims and pulls him closer, kisses the side of his neck gently. 

 

“Hey! Focus! I’ll move if you can’t keep your hands off me.” Felix scolds. 

 

“Hmm, but you’re just so cute princess, and Lucas is gonna be home later.” Bin whispers in his ear. The nickname sends shivers down his spine. 

 

“W-well you need to finish your exam.” Lix tries to get out his voice wavering slightly. 

 

Changbin slides his hands from his hips to his thighs, dragging them up slowly. “Binnie…” He lets out a soft whine. 

 

“What baby?” He kisses his neck again, sucking softly on a sensitive area. Felix squirms his body covered in goosebumps. 

 

“You g-gotta finish.” He bites his lower lip refusing to give into his boyfriend’s touches. He has self control, he’s determined. 

 

That is until Changbin’s hand snakes to his throat and gives it a soft squeeze. Lix practically melts, his fingers curling in the blanket under him. He finds himself pushing his hips back into him eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“You’re...a brat.” He whispers letting Bin slip his other hand under his shirt and pinch at his nipples. His whole body twitches as he does, Changbin hums putting a little more pressure on his neck. 

 

“Maybe, but I’m your brat.” Bin smirks and pinches him again and the younger’s back arches. 

 

“You’re awful sensitive tonight princess.” He moves his hand from his buds down to his toned abs tracing the hard muscles. Felix bites his tongue trying desperately not to push back on him. 

 

“I won’t give you head if you don’t finish your exam.” He whispers knowing that’s a good enough threat. Changbin’s movements stop, he sets his chin of Lix’ shoulder. 

 

“You’re such a tease.” He growls. 

 

“Just trying to help you baby.” Felix gets pushed out of his lap giggling softly, Bin slaps his ass making him yelp. 

 

“Hey!” He laughs more, Changbin smirks slightly and moves to lay on his boyfriend’s thighs, picking up his exam papers again. 

 

“I don’t think I know how to do this whole side, it makes no sense.” 

 

“Have you looked at your notes?” Bin bites his shoulder. 

 

“Yes I’ve looked at my notes you turd.” 

 

“Just asking, what parts don’t you get at all? I don’t wanna just give you answers.” 

 

“Please Princess, I’m literally never gonna use this stupid math again.” He whines loud hands grabbing at his shirt again. 

 

“You’re such a pain in my ass.” Felix pushes him flat on the bed and grabs a binder to write on and Bin’s calculator. Changbin watches him do the exam like it’s nothing. 

 

“You’re so smart.” Bin smiles while kissing his cheek. 

 

“No I just pay attention in class, unlike some people.” Lix pushes him again making him stop lurking over his shoulder. 

 

Changbin sits back with his arms above his head, watching his boyfriend quietly. 

 

“Lixie?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“What if she doesn’t let you come back?” Changbin’s voice is quiet, Felix stills, his pen no longer moving. 

 

“She doesn’t get that choice.” He whispers. 

 

“She pays for your school though.” 

 

Felix taps his pen eyes closed, “I’ll just have to take my loans out myself now.” 

 

Changbin hums, “baby, what if, what if we found a place here?” Lix looks up at him, his eyes a little wide. 

 

“you mean like move in together?” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“Do you think we could do it?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ve been saving for a while now, and I’m sure my parents would help us for the first few months. And Minho could probably help us find a place since he found his.” Changbin murmurs, he sits up and takes Felix’ hands. 

 

“She will lose her shit if I actually move out.” He whispers. Bin can see the wheels turning in his head, his small hands gripping his hard. 

 

“I know, but she’s not being fair to you now Lix, like at all.” 

 

“I wanna do it, it’s just gonna be a shit show when I have to call her and tell her. And I don’t wanna tell her until we have a place.” Changbin smiles wide and moves forward, kissing him hard, hands going to either side of his face. 

 

“I’ve wanted to move in with you for so long Princess.” Lix’ back hits the bed as Bin tackles him. Felix squeals afraid he’s going to fall off of the small twin size. 

 

“We should start looking at places, and figure out what our budget will be. We only need a one bedroom and a bathroom and it doesn’t have been fancy.” Lix runs his fingers through Changbin’s hair, the elder slotted between his thighs. 

 

“Where should we even look?” 

 

“If I remember correctly Min looked at a couple places, I’ll ask him where.” Felix moves to grab his phone and texts the elder boy quickly. 

 

Minho answers instantly. 

 

“He gave me two other complexes other than theirs, and said they’re gay friendly.” Felix laughs, Changbin still laying on his chest. 

 

“If Min could afford it on his own, we should be okay.” 

 

“It wouldn’t surprise me if Sungie was paying rent before he moved in too honestly. Not to sound bitchy, but he makes a ton of money.” Lix murmurs. 

 

“Why do you say that?” Bin sits up and grabs his laptop. 

 

“Because it sounds like something he’d do,” Changbin punches in the complex and hums softly, pulling Felix back into his lap. 

 

“What’s the budget?” Lix asks while taking his hands. 

 

“I have about $10,000 saved.” Felix nearly falls off the bed. 

 

“What!? How!?” 

 

“Because my parents would beat me if I didn’t put money away when I was working in highschool. And then all the money I made from DJing I put in my savings.” 

 

“Damn, you really are big daddy.” Bin giggles loud and kisses him unable to help himself. 

 

“But budget wise we should say around $1,300 a month, because that in half is $650 a month and I can do that and I know you can too.” Lix starts plugging in a budget on the website, Changbin watching over his shoulder. 

 

“Sounds good to me,” He kisses the side of his head fingers tapping on his thighs. 

 

“I love you.” He adds softly. 

 

“I love you too. Both places have units available, they’re not furnished though. For the acception of like appliances, so we’d have to get everything else.” Felix shows him pictures of the first place. 

 

It’s small but they don’t need a tone of space, the whole thing is open for the acception of the bathroom. It’s just an open studio apartment. 

 

“I don’t know how I feel about no walls anywhere.” Changbin says, Lix hums at his words and goes to the next unit available. 

 

“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere.” 

 

“This one isn’t furnished either but there’s a bedroom and a really nice kitchen. Everything else is open like Min’s.” Binnie hugs him tighter. 

 

“What else?” 

 

“Picky boy.” 

 

“I just want it to be perfect princess.” 

 

Changbin clicks on the next one, his hand going forward his lips pressing to his cheek again. 

 

“That looks nice.” 

 

Felix scrolls through, “still not furnished but it’s bigger, and it’s more money.” 

 

Bin hums, “Okay, Which ones do you like?” 

 

“Babe I don’t give a fuck where we go as long as we have a place to live.” Felix leans back and kisses him Changbin again. The elder slips his fingers under his boyfriend’s chin, guiding their kiss slowly. 

 

“God I love you.” Bin whispers, he moves his laptop off of Felix shoving it under his bed on his nightstand. Lix moves to face him and wraps his arms around his neck again. 

 

“I love you too.” Felix gets pulled forward hard almost knocking their foreheads together. Changbin picks up the smaller a little, pulling their hips closer. Their lips locking more, teeth biting softly at lower lips. 

 

Bin slides his hand into Lix’ hair, the other on his hip rocking him slightly. His emotions and horny mindset still just in the back of his mind. 

 

Felix inhales sharply as he gets pulled even closer, Binnie’s hand moving from his hand down to his throat again. Applying just the smallest bit of pressure making him whimper quietly. 

 

Lix opens his mouth giving Changbin access and he takes it I instantly. Sliding his tongue along his lower lip, meeting in the middle and licking all over he can. 

 

The younger pulls on Bin’s hair slightly, his hips shifting forward more rocking down slightly. 

 

“Did you lock the door when you came in princess?” Bin asks, pulling away slightly the two of them out of breath. 

 

“No…” 

 

“Go lock it.” Changbin teases him slightly hitting him bum as he goes to the door. However as he goes to lock it the door handle moves open. 

 

“Oh hey Felix.” Lucas, Bin’s roommate smiles at him as he walks in. The two boyfriends both deflate at the sight of the third person now in the room. 

 

“Hi,” Lix blushes and grabs his backpack going to change into pjs. 

 

Changbin groans loud but rolls over into his bed, trying to ignore the boner that was starting to form in his sweats. 

 

Lucas coming home this early is totally lame.

 

*

Minho looks at Jisung, he’s still unconscious, it’s sort of concerning him now. 

 

He needs to take his next dose of medicine for the swelling, but he knocked himself out with Benadryl before he could. 

 

Min made dinner allowing Jisung to sleep through his making process. But now it’s several hours later and the younger still has not moved. 

 

“Sungie, I know you’re sleepy baby but you gotta take your medicine.” He rubs Sungie’s back trying to wake him from his coma. The younger doesn’t make a sound. 

 

“Jisung come on love.” Min now gives his hair a slight tug. Still nothing. 

 

“Han-ah,” his voice is stern, Jisung whines but rolls over cuddling against his boyfriend’s thigh. 

 

“What baby?” He mumbles, his voice is hoarse like he just sucked dick for hours. Which is not the case for once. 

 

“You have to take your medicine for the swelling baby,” Minho makes him sit up and he pulls the mask off his cute face. Placing a small peck on his lips. 

 

“Why can’t I just take it in the morning?” Sungie whines while rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Because you hear how you sound like I just fucked your throat for four hours? That’s your throat swelling and closing, and I’d like my boyfriend to survive the night please so take it.” Minho drops the pill in his hand and gives him a glass of water. 

 

Jisung takes it and then curls up on top of Minho, tracing shapes to his chest. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Min asks while playing with his hair. 

 

“Hmmm a little but I think I’m just gonna go into a coma again.” 

 

“No you need to eat. Don’t go back to sleep.” Minho tells him sternly, Jisung sighs. 

 

“Hmhm..” Minho goes to the kitchen quickly to grab the soup he made. He then makes Jisung sit up and have some, the younger whining the whole time about being tired. 

 

“I don’t want anymore Lino.” Sungie whines trying to pull back and go back to sleep. Minho sighs now, setting the bowl down. 

 

“Okay, let me change and then we can cuddle and you can go back to sleep baby.” He presses a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Hmm okay.” 

 

He only strips out of his shirt and jeans and then climbs back in. He makes Jisung take off his mask completely and kisses him gently. 

 

“Love you.” Jisung murmurs as Min curls up behind him. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! This was gonna be longer but then I was like nah there's way too much going on even for me at this point. Hope everyone likes it! I'm getting around to all the requests so don't you worry more will come. What's everyone's thoughts about a big portion of one of them being when Minsung first met? 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
